A prospective buyer of a user article such as a clothing article in a store usually makes various choices. Apart from e.g. type and size of the clothing article, a choice is made related to a colour of the clothing article. The clothing article can e.g. be available in different colour schemes or in only one colour scheme. A colour scheme can contain only one colour, or may contain a plurality of different colours. In both cases, a main factor that determines the choice for a certain colour is whether that colour matches another colour, e.g. a colour of another clothing article. Experience has shown that relatively few people are able to combine various colours really well. However, matching methods for assisting a user choosing a colour of a clothing article have not been available to the user in a convenient way.
Patent specification GB 1,153,441 shows a device having a mask and having a display provided with colour samples. The device of GB 1,153,441 can be used for displaying available colours of a certain type of paint. A mask is provided for the certain type of paint. If a prospective buyer wants to match two different types of paint, the buyer can superimpose the covers available for both types of paint and see what colours are available for both types of paint. Thus, it can be determined whether a colour wherein one type of paint is available matches a colour wherein another type of paint is available.
However, when matching two different types of paint by using the device of GB 1,153,441, the user can only be assisted in selecting two colours that match because they are the same. Thus, the matching method enabled by the device of GB 1,153,441 can only be based on selection of the same colours. Applying such a matching method to clothing articles—or to other articles—would lead a buyer only to combinations of articles that have the same colour. Thus, the device of GB 1,153,441 only enables one specific method of selecting a matching colour. Furthermore, when selecting matching colours, two superimposed masks are necessary when using the device of GB 1,153,441.